Unfortunate Ties
by laharvey125
Summary: Sequel to Unfortunate Blessing. Twelve years into the future, Pein and Konan's forgotten son Daisuke graduates from Konoha's Ninja Academy and sets out for his first mission. Unaware of his past, but not for long. Rated Teen for violence/mild sensuality.
1. Chapter 1: Graduation

Daisuke searched the crowd looking for Jiraiya. _Where is he? He promised that he'd be back in time._ He suspected he wouldn't make it after all, and hadn't believed him when he had made the stupid promise in the first place.

"It's just a little mission at the Sand Village; they need a little help holding their defenses. I'll be there one week tops."

"But that's around the time I graduate from the ninja academy!"

"You worry too much," he ruffled his hair. "I'll be there! I promise. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

But sure enough Jiraiya wasn't there. Daisuke was inwardly fuming, not sure what he was madder about, that Jiraiya broke his promise or that he had actually believed him. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in a vain attempt to regain composure. A hand briefly squeezed his.

"Its going to be ok," whispered Midori in his ear. "He might still make it."

Daisuke looked into her white eyes, maybe she was right. Those who have the Byakugan seem to be able to see things others couldn't. He nodded back with a smile and turned his attention back to the Hogake's commencement speech. Once Naruto got going he tended to be long-winded. He energetically spoke about his years at the academy, waving his arms around every now and again for emphasis. It was amazing he could even smile given the current situation of the ninja world. The Akatsuki had grown and nearly taken over. Sunagakure and Kohona were the last free nations. Naruto was the last jinjuriki as well. If anyone had a reason to be depressed, it was definitely him. Naruto's enthusiasm cooled at present, it looked like his speech was winding down.

"I realize that things are very different from when I graduated, and we thought we had it hard then!" Naruto chuckled soberly. "But I don't want you to focus on how hard or scary things are now. While the graduation standard has been raised, we don't expect you to be geniuses. You just have to be the best you can. Tomorrow you'll be assigned to teams and I encourage you work hard to get along with your team mates." Naruto winked at Sasuke, one of the instructors. "Though it isn't always easy. But we need unity if we're going to succeed. Remember, there is always hope. If we lose that, we are truly lost. You are our future, make us proud."

The crowd applauded and the graduates jumped up and cheered. _Probably because they're excited the speech is over, no doubt_, Daisuke thought with a smirk as he stretched his sore legs.

"Come say hi to my parents. Mom wanted to give you something," Midori grabbed his hand and pulled him into the crowd.

"There's my little graduate!" Neji scooped her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations to you too Daisuke," Ten-Ten ruffled his hair. "Where's Jiraiya? I don't think I've seen him yet."

"Well, that's because he couldn't make it." Daisuke muttered as he dug a hole in the ground with the toe of his sandal. He couldn't bear to look up at her face, afraid to see her sympathy. He was embarrassed as is.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I can't say I'm surprised," Neji said matter-of-factly as he put Midori down. "I hear those at the frontlines of the Sand Village are having a hard time--"

Ten-Ten elbowed him in the ribs. "I have something for you Daisuke! Here."

Daisuke's eyes widened to see a large shuriken, the kind you carry on your back. Forgetting his manners he snatched it out of her hands, gazed at his reflection, ran his hands along it, and then hugged it close. "A deluxe tituzan Shuriken! Oh thank you! Thank you!"

He strapped it onto his back and gave her a giant hug. Ten-Ten laughed. "Just take good care of it, they're very rare. They only made a 1000 of them. But they are very durable and lightweight without being cheaper quality. Did you know you could poison the ends? Here lemme show, you just insert the poison here--"

Neji rolled his eyes in exasperation. While he was very proud that his wife was one of the top Weapon Masters in the country, he couldn't keep up with the terminology. How could she remember all the functions of her equipment or even carry it for that matter he'd never know. He long since tried to keep up. Midori giggled, she felt the same way.

Neji wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her cheek. "You can explain all of its fascinating features another time dear, we must be going or we'll be late."

"Would you like to come to my party Daisuke?" Midori asked.

"Of course you are more than welcome to come," Neji assured.

Ten-Ten clapped her hands together excitedly. "And after the party I show you some more weapon scrolls!"

"That's ok, I've got other plans." Daisuke lied. Jiraiya's failure to come had hurt him more than he wanted to admit. He just felt like being alone.

Suddenly he felt himself hoisted up on someone's shoulders. He grabbed a hold of their yellow hair to keep his balance. "Uncle Naruto?!"

"Pleasure to see you Hokage, I trust you and Lady Hinata are doing well?"

"Very well Neji, thank you," Naruto beamed. "You can just call me by name; there should be no formality between friends."

"I hear that Hinata is close to her due date, you must be very excited," Ten-Ten said.

"More terrified than excited I'd have to say," Naruto admitted. "What if the baby hates me?" He whispered.

"Babies automatically love their parents, but don't worry, there's plenty of time for them to hate you in the future," Neji said with a small smile.

Naruto laughed with them. "Now if you'll excuse me, Daisuke and I have a date at Ichiraku's."

"I'll see you tomorrow Daisuke!" Midori waved after them. Daisuke was jostled enough that he was afraid to let go of Naruto's head to wave back.

"Make way for the future Hokage!" Naruto crowed as they took off down the street.

"Uncle Naruto! I have no intention of being Hokage!" Daisuke turned completely red. "And slow down or I'm going to fall off!"

Naruto let him down right outside Ichiraku's with a grin. "Order anything you like, it's on me!"

Daisuke ordered both their favorites. He barely had to tell the servers because they already knew. They both ate there a lot.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya couldn't make it." Naruto said between mouthfuls. "I know how you really---"

"Please don't worry about it Uncle Naruto," Daisuke said quickly. He was really getting sick of everyone talking about it. "This isn't the first time he's broken a promise."

"Well yeah, but this really meant a lot to you."

Daisuke shrugged, "It's no big deal, really."

Naruto frowned but kept quiet. Daisuke was often this way, keeping mum about his feelings. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if he would have been any different if he had had a mother and father raise him. Jiraiya did his best for Daisuke, but he was also called away on several missions. Naruto tried his best to fill that gap, but he was very busy too. Daisuke was often on his own, which is probably why he was always so quiet, but he seemed happy enough.

"Are you excited to be a dad?" Daisuke's question broke into his thoughts.

"Well sort of, I'm not really sure how good I'll be since I never knew mine."

"That doesn't matter much, I'm sure you'll be great," Daisuke assured him as he moved onto a second bowl. "Its not like dads are influential. Look at me! Never met mine and I think I turned out pretty well."

"Surely you don't mean that!" Naruto pleaded.

Daisuke shrugged and stuffed his mouth so he didn't have to talk anymore. He really didn't feel that way, but he wanted to. He used to ask Jiraiya all the time about his dad because Jiraiya had always made it clear he was just the guardian. Jiraiya had always changed the subject whenever Daisuke approached it. One day he finally snapped and said, "Trust me Daisuke! You're better off not knowing!" From then on he never asked again. _If he really was a great dad I guess I'd be living with him_, he had reasoned. But it went deeper than that, he went from being curious to being fearful. Jiraiya hadn't said it, but Daisuke could tell Jiraiya was afraid. And he wasn't afraid often.

"Thanks for the ramen Uncle Naruto," he said with a smile. He hated to see him worry.

Naruto smiled back and ruffled his hair, "Sure thing. Well I had better be going. I shouldn't leave Hinata for too long; she gets lonely being on bed rest. Would you like me to walk you home?"

"No, I'll be alright. You go on ahead."

"See you then Dai."

Daisuke finished up his meal and then headed for home. The sun was going down and the street lights were coming on. He was feeling much better about things. He was excited to meet his new teammates and leader. The thrill of a mission excited him, where would they go first? With times as tough as they were, there were no "cat-finding or fence painting" missions, they covered those while in the academy. These missions were tougher and the challenge excited him.

He was surprised to see the lights on in their apartment. "Well that's odd, I thought I turned them off when I---"

He stopped when he saw that the door was also left ajar. He distinctly remembered locking that. Maybe Jiraiya was home! He rushed over to the door, grabbed the handle and immediately pulled his hand back. Blood. It was all over the handle and now on his hand. He trembled, something was definitely wrong. He threw the door open. A body lay crumpled on the floor, blood pooled around it. The clothes were smeared with dirt, mud, and blood, but he still recognized the spiky mane of white.

"JIRAIYA!"


	2. Chapter 2: Jiraiya's Gift

Daisuke ran over to Jiraiya's side and carefully rolled him over. Jiraiya moaned plaintively. Daisuke looked him over trying to find where the blood was coming from. He had never seen so many wounds. Panic crept under his skin and it became hard to breathe. _Ok, calm down, calm down, freaking out isn't going to help him._ He forced himself to take deep breaths, but the smell of blood in the air made things worse.

"Daisuke? Is everything all right? I thought I heard screaming."

He looked over his shoulder to see Suki Uchiha. "Its Jiraiya, he---" He moved aside so she could see.

Her eyes widened in horror and she fell against the door post in horror. Sasuke appeared by her side. "What is it, Suki my dear? What's wrong?"

Daisuke forced himself to his feet, swaying slightly. "Uchiha-Sensei! Please get the medics immediately! Jiraiya is in trouble."

Sasuke gave a firm nod and tried to lead his wife away. She resisted, "Daisuke shouldn't be left alone."

Sasuke helped her sit down and hurried out. Jiraiya stirred slightly and his eyes opened. Clarity slowly came to his eyes as he looked about the room. Daisuke fell to his knees and grabbed his hand. "Jiraiya! Jiraiya! Uchiha-Sensei has gone to get help."

He looked at Daisuke apologetically. "Did I miss your graduation? I was just about to change my clothes. I just got back from Sunagakure and I must have fallen asleep."

"Forgive me Jiraiya-Sensei," Suki said from the corner. "But I doubt you passed out from fatigue."

"Oh I'll be alright. Why are you two getting so worked up over a few cuts?" A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest. Daisuke couldn't help but smile. _At least his sense of humor is intact._

"It'd take more than this to finish me off." Jiraiya suddenly doubled up and coughed into his hand. He looked at his bloody hand in dismay. "Or at least I hope so."

"Please stand aside young sir," a medical-ninja said to Daisuke. He was startled; he hadn't heard them come in. The medic continued, "We'll take care of this. Lady Tsunade is already waiting for us."

Daisuke squeezed harder on Jiraiya's hand. "But--"

"Its ok Daisuke, I'll be back soon enough." Jiraiya tried to assure him and pulled his hand free. "I'll be…be…"

"Patient has lost consciousness, we must hurry," another medical-ninja said as he helped his companion put Jiraiya on the stretcher. They hurried him out the door, their pace was incredible. For all their speed, Jiraiya was never bounced or tossed about.

Sasuke put a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. Daisuke jumped at the light touch. He hadn't seen him come in with the medics. "You are welcome to stay with us tonight."

"Thank you, but I'd feel much better if I stayed with Jiraiya."

"I doubt Lady Tsunade would allow that, given the state he's in." Suki said, moving to Sasuke's side. "Please reconsider."

Daisuke was at a loss. He wanted to seem independent, he was a genin now. But he had to admit how scared he was to be left alone now. The very idea of cleaning up the blood made him feel faint. He gave one nod.

"You go and pack, I'll see to readying a room for you." Sasuke said.

Daisuke packed just a few things, not wanting to be rude and make them wait long. "I'm ready."

"What about this? Do you want to bring this along too?" Suki gestured to a bag on the table.

Daisuke was surprised, he hadn't seen it before. He opened it, glanced inside, and quickly closed it. Tears sprang to his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing! I'm really tired and just need to get my rest for tomorrow," Daisuke shoved the bag into his knapsack and hurried to the Uchiha's household nearby. A servant led him to the dining room where a hot plate of food awaited him. Afterwards he was whisked away to take a bath and his blood-soaked clothes were taken to be cleaned. The hot water left him drowsy so he quickly washed up and climbed out. He pulled on his pajamas and found his things placed near the bed. He grabbed the bag and sat on the bed to open it. Inside were two weapon scrolls, sealed with the Sunagakure seal. His eyes filled up with tears. These weren't just any scrolls, these were the kind you could only find in the Sand Village and only locals could purchase. Jiraiya must have really pulled some strings! Daisuke hugged them to his chest and wept openly. He felt terrible about being angry at Jiraiya earlier. He should have gone to the hospital once he reached Konoha; instead he had wanted to keep his promise. _The stupid fool_, he cursed mentally. But a small smile lit his lips in spite of himself.

A gentle knock sounded at the door. Daisuke quickly stashed the scrolls away. "Come in."

Suki stepped in and hesitated at the sight of his tears. "Oh did Sasuke already tell you?"

"Tell…me what?"

Suki slowly approached and took a seat beside him. "That Jiraiya's condition has worsened. Lady Tsunade has put him in a coma to stabilize him."

Daisuke paled. "But he'll be ok right?"

Suki bit her lip and looked uncertain. Daisuke cried even harder. _Stop crying!_ He thought fiercely. _Genins don't cry! They're strong!_ But he couldn't help himself. The very idea of losing Jiraiya shook him to the core. He couldn't stomach the very thought, he was a father to him. Suki pulled him into her arms and held him tight. Daisuke felt her tears on top of his head.

***

Daisuke awoke with a start with sunlight on his face. He was surprised to find himself tucked in bed. He must have cried himself to sleep in Suki's arms. He slipped out from under the covers and quickly got dressed. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he hoped to see how Jiraiya was doing before going to the academy to meet his team.

"I'm glad to see you're up."

Daisuke jumped at the sound and nearly scowled at Sasuke. "Good morning Uchiha-Sensei, thank you very much for your help. Now I must---"

"Get something to eat before going straight to the academy," Sasuke said firmly. Daisuke started to protest. "Jiraiya-Sensei is still in critical condition. I went to enquire after him this morning and was told no visitors were permitted. I'm sorry Daisuke."

Daisuke nodded numbly. He was embarrassed that Suki had caught him crying and he refused to cry in front of Sasuke! "I am very hungry."

"This way then."

Daisuke ate more slowly, now that he didn't need to hurry. Sasuke and Suki ate beside him, their children must have eaten earlier. "If you would like," Suki offered. "We could deliver a note to Jiraiya for you once he gets better."

Daisuke wore a small smile, "I would like that."

"We also packed your things so you can leave when you're ready." Sasuke took another sip of tea and continued on. "We also have sent some of our staff to clean your apartment. You will find everything in order upon your return."

Daisuke was stunned at the attention he was given. He had heard that Sasuke used to be hard and cold. Some of that coolness remained, but it appeared that Suki had softened him. "Thank you."

After breakfast he quickly wrote a note, thanked the Uchihas and hurried on his way. He was now hurrying because he was late. The streets were nearly empty, meaning most of the village was at the academy to see the genins off and wish them well. He checked in at the main office and was told to report to classroom 105. Once he opened the door, he was surprised to be hugged by Midori.

"Oh Daisuke! We're on the same team! Isn't that great?"

Daisuke smiled. "It is."

"I don't see anything worth celebrating," a high voice whined. "I was hoping to be on the same team as Ichiro Uchiha. But you're here so I guess he won't be now."

Daisuke scowled at the pouting Chizuko Nara. She lazily tugged on one of her yellow pony tails.

"Hello Team 2," Kiba Inuzuka warmly greeted them.

"Hello Inuzuka-Sensei," Midori bowed. "What is our first mission?"

"Please, call me Kiba. Inuzuka-Sensei sounds way too formal. That's a title for an old man." He winked and opened up a folder he was holding. "I hope that you're all ready for a challenge because this mission is no push-over."

Daisuke couldn't help but beam. The busier they were the better! Then he wouldn't have time to worry about Jiraiya.

"We're to help the Sand Village by delivering messages."

Daisuke's smile fell. "Being mail-men? That's it? That's no challenge."

Kiba shut the folder and frowned. "Might I remind you that Sunagakure is fast becoming a war zone? Messages need to be delivered quickly and efficiently. This mission will be dangerous enough. We don't want to get our genins killed, but we can't baby you either."

"We understand," Midori said enthusiastically while elbowing Daisuke.

"Will Ichiro be assigned in Sunagakure too?" Chizuko asked starry-eyed.

"I'm not privy to that information," Kiba said. "I trust that you're all ready. We must head out now; we've got a lot of ground to cover. You know how dangerous it can be on the road."

Outside the villagers cheered and waved by the main gate as the teams walked past. Daisuke shifted the large shuriken on his back to get more comfortable.

"Just think of it Daisuke! Our first mission!" Midori skipped circles around him. "And look, Chizuko is happy too. It looks like Ichiro's team has been assigned to Sunagakure as well."

Daisuke smiled, but couldn't say anything. How he wished Jiraiya could have been here to wish him well. He squeezed the two scrolls in his coat pocket. _I'll use them wisely. I promise._


	3. Chapter 3: New Assignment

Author Notes: Hello! Sorry it's taken me so long to get around to this chapter! I've been working on my Akatsuki Secret Mission series, wanted to finish one in time for Halloween. It's the 4th one, on my youtube account under laharvey125 if you want to check it out! Also, I've been posting drawings from each chapter as a perk for fans of the Unfortunate Ties series! The link is on my fanfiction profile page. I'm behind on that as well, only the first 2 chapters have accompanying drawings, but I promise I'll be posting as I go! Enjoy! And Happy Halloween ;)

Daisuke's muscles ached as he staggered back to the apartment. The light was on, and the sweet aroma of dinner reached his nostrils nearly making his mouth water. Had lunch only been a few hours ago? It felt like it had been years. He could hear laughter as well, so he must be the last one to come back. He slide the door open, nearly falling to his feet. Midori jumped up and moved to help him. "Daisuke! Are you all right?"

He gently shook her off. "Don't worry about me. I'm just fine."

"You're such a liar," Chizuko scoffed.

Daisuke sat down and rested his forehead on the cool table.

Kiba looked somewhat amused and bit his lip to keep from laughing. "What's the matter Daisuke? A month ago I thought you said this would be too easy."

Daisuke would have laughed if he had had the energy. He turned his face to look at his Sensei and wore a small smile instead. "I guess I had that coming huh?"

"Here, you better eat up," Kiba pushed a bowl towards him. "We've got another long day tomorrow."

Daisuke felt rather like sleeping, but knew (sadly from experience) how dangerous it was to miss a meal. It was like going to battle without armor. Especially since every meal had extra vitamins and nutrients that boosted the immune system and strengthened the chakra flow. His hand shook briefly as he brought the spoon to his mouth. It was delicious and he could feel his strength returning with every sip. He sighed with pleasure. "This is just what I needed. Thanks Midori."

Midori waved her hands in protest. "Oh don't thank me! It wasn't my turn to cook."

"Sheesh you think Midori is the only girl who can cook?" Chizuko blushed with embarrassment. "Honestly!"

"Sorry Chizuko, you did a great job."

She looked surprised at the sincere compliment and apology. She looked away and muttered something about it being no big deal.

"Kiba, you said something about tomorrow?" Midori prompted. "What did you mean?"

Kiba set his cup down and cleared his throat. "As no doubt you're all aware, things are getting worse here in Sunagakure. This is fast becoming a battle we cannot win." His grip on the cup tightened. He took a deep breath and relaxed his fingers. "For once we've had to get the Hokage involved."

"He probably was just itching to join in the fight knowing him," Daisuke mused aloud.

Kiba chuckled grimly. "No doubt; but we can't afford to lose him. He's too valuable, both as a jinjuriki…and as a comrade. And as much as he is needed, it also brings more danger to our cause. The Akatsuki know of his arrival and have increased their numbers. Who knows how much longer we can hold out? It's us against the world."

Silence followed his statement, each brooding their own thoughts and worries. Daisuke felt shame that he was more concerned about the well being of Uncle Naruto and Jiraiya than that of the world. _How is that old pervert doing anyway? Why haven't I heard anything?_

"What do you have to say Daisuke? Will you accept?"

Daisuke jumped to attention at Kiba's voice. The girls looked at him expectantly. He blushed. "Sorry, I didn't hear the question."

Kiba frowned. "A ninja has to be diligent and alert, especially you."

Daisuke scowled, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kiba leaned forward, clasping his hands together. "The Hokage has made a special request that you remain with him and act as his personal assistant, a fancy title for mail-man," a brief smile touched his lips. "Before you accept, you should really think this over. You're struggling with your current assignment. Working for the Hokage will be even harder. I must admit that I am against this, but his orders go over mine. The choice is yours alone, but I ask that you think better of it."

"He should have asked Ichiro, he graduated at the top of our class," Chizuko muttered. "It's obvious he's choosing you because you're his favorite."

Daisuke had to admit that both were probably right. Uncle Naruto was most likely worried about how he was doing, and he was worried about how much harder this new assignment would be. In the end, his need for family overruled his better judgment. He looked his sensei in the eye. "I accept."

Kiba sighed. "Very well, I thought you would. Gather your things and let's go."

Daisuke was packed in no time at all and escorted by ANBU to the Hokage. His place was in an area of the Sand Village that Daisuke was unfamiliar with. Naruto threw open the door and pulled Daisuke into a bear hug. He was startled to feel tears against his cheek. The Hokage was crying. He never cried, not that Daisuke had ever seen. "I'm sorry Daisuke. But he's gone. He couldn't be saved."


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Rules

"Here you go, I hope you like it." Naruto handed him a cup of tea and took a seat opposite him. "To be honest I have yet to meet someone who does."

Daisuke stared at him dumb-founded. How could he think about tea at a time like this? "Please, tell me everything. What went wrong?"

Naruto's gaze dropped gravely to the floor. "Granny Tsunade did everything in her power. But she encountered something, something she hasn't seen since me." He put his own cup aside and leaned forward. "Do you remember Haruhi?"

Daisuke sucked in his breath. "Haruhi of the Haunted? Pein's partner?"

Naruto gave a nod. "Apparently she is capable of the Wind Rasengan like me. She severed all of his chakra lines. Jiraiya was basically a dead man once they met on the battlefield."

Daisuke's cup fell from his hands and shattered on the floor. His wide eyes met Naruto's grim ones. "And unlike me the technique doesn't seem to weaken her. She's now more dangerous than we ever imagined."

Daisuke couldn't believe it. Jiraiya was dead; they all would be at this rate. He felt sick and held his head between his trembling knees. Naruto looked at him numbly, eyes glazed with past memories. Tears fell to the floor, Daisuke cursed inwardly at his show of weakness. He wished he was stronger than this, that he could bear it as well as Naruto. He was startled to hear a sniffle and looked up to see him crying as well. "I know how you feel. He was like a father to me as well."

He reached over and hugged Daisuke again. "But you're not alone. I'm here for you now."

Daisuke leaned into him startled to feel how frail Naruto's frame was. He must be pushed to the brink of exhaustion. And yet Daisuke could sense power emanating from him. He truly was a remarkable man, so willing to risk all to protect his friends and family. _I want to be that powerful too. _

Naruto pulled back and wiped his tears on his sleeve. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Hinata had the baby about a week after you left. A little girl, we've named her Yoshiko." He looked down at his hands, as if he were holding her in them. "She's the most beautiful little thing…looks just like her mother."

"Congrats," Daisuke croaked out, his voice still weak with grief.

Naruto leaned back wearily in his seat. "I had heard things had gotten worse here, but never knew it was this bad. I don't know what to do, I wish I did."

Daisuke was surprised at this frank confession. The Naruto he knew was confident and self-assured. He always knew what to do. _I suppose even adults feel weak sometimes._

Naruto clapped a hand on his knee. "But don't you worry, I'll think of something. We had better get some rest."

Kiba had been right; things were tougher than they had been than his previous assignment. Daisuke was worked to the bone, at first he was upset about it. Somehow he had thought he'd go easy on him because of Jiraiya's death. But when he thought about it more, it was merciful to be kept busy and pushed to the edge of his abilities. It was making him stronger. Also he had more opportunities to see his uncle in action. It was amazing how strong he was, sweeping enemies down left and right. Working in Kyuubi form was a terrifying sight, you could see the fear in the enemies' eyes. The fact that they didn't turn and run away was a miracle.

When Daisuke wasn't by his side, he was on his own practicing his techniques near the forest some way from the village but still keeping it in sight. Tonight was such a night and it was unbelievably quiet. He warmed up with a series of taijutsu moves prescribed by Rock Lee Sensei. Everyone else thought he was crazy working that hard, but Daisuke enjoyed the adrenaline rush. Afterwards he briefly shivered from the chill on his sweat-soaked skin, and pulled out his two special scrolls from his pouch. He still didn't know what they did and he was curious to find out. He shoved them back in before his curiosity won over. He wouldn't waste his gift. He was tempted to keep them as a memoir of Jiraiya, but that would have been a waste as well. Naruto had been generous to give Daisuke most of his things, including his Toad Sage headband. It was getting darker and he should be heading back. _I need just one more go at the Twin Rising Dragons jutsu. I won't be too much longer._ He crouched down and took a deep breath, gathering his chakra to the soles of his feet so he could leap higher into the air. He pushed off the ground and somersaulted while pulling out the needed scroll. "Twin Rising Dragons!"

He aimed roughly at the log he used for practice. Weapons of all shapes and sizes shot towards it. Funny, the log looked a little taller. He turned his full attention to it, horrified to see Naruto standing in front of it looking cross with arms folded. Daisuke flicked his wrist, creating a string of chakra and attaching it to each weapon, and yanked it toward him. Spinning around, he managed to pull them back into the scroll. He landed lightly on his feet, his face flushed with both exercise and panic.

Naruto frowned down at him. "Your curfew isn't negotiable."

"I was just---" Daisuke began and then stopped himself. Excuses seemed pale in light of the Hokage's fury. He waited to be scolded more, but Naruto seemed content to glare silently. Somehow that hurt more than words could have.

Daisuke bowed respectively. "It won't happen again."

Naruto seemed to soften as he approached him. He clapped a hand on his shoulder and shook it gently. "C'mon lets head back."

Daisuke nodded. "I sure could use some food. I worked up an appetite!"

Naruto suddenly picked him up and threw him into a tree. He barely caught hold of a branch. He felt a sudden heat wave blast against his back, singing the hair on the back of his neck. He turned around to see a crater where they had been. Where was Naruto? He looked around in a panic, and then sighed with relief when he spotted him not too far away.

A sultry laugh echoed in the air, freezing his blood. A silhouette emerged from the shadows. It was her. Jiraiya's killer. Haruhi of the Haunted. Her eyes were riveted on Naruto; so far she didn't notice Daisuke. "Looks like your companion didn't survive the blast. Pity but not surprising, your genins are pathetic excuses for ninjas."

Naruto narrowed his eyes but remained still. He used to be impulsive, but time and training had finally brought him patience.

"You're strong, but still not on my level." She smirked. "I'd love to bring you down myself, but sadly my orders are to keep you alive and…intact." A wicked smile lit her lips.

Naruto crouched low, a deep growl echoed in his throat. "Just try."

Daisuke knew he had to go and alert the ANBU. But he was afraid to move in fear of Haruhi spotting him. Naruto risked a quick glance at him then took off in the opposite direction, leading her away from him. Daisuke quickly threw a tracking tag on her before leaving. He hated running away, but knew he was no match for her. Also Naruto needed help that the others could give. What a mess they were in, and it was all because of him. He felt guilt choke his throat. He swallowed hard and pressed on, making his way to their apartment. Kiba, the ANBU, and Sasuke were waiting there.

"Daisuke! Where have you been?!" Kiba shook him firmly. "Where is the Hokage?"

Daisuke grabbed his arms to steady himself. "What were you two doing out so late?" Kiba demanded.

Daisuke bit his lip. An ANBU stepped forward. "He went looking for you when you didn't return."

Kiba's mouth hung open in shock. "What were you doing?"

"Just training…" Daisuke muttered. "I was just on my way back."

"The curfew is absolute! Its not one of the rules you can bend! Now tell us where the Hokage is!"

Daisuke cowered from the wrath of his Sensei. "He just ran into the forest. Haruhi of the Haunted attacked us."

Kiba and Sasuke paled, the ANBU's animal masks hid their reaction. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "Then we haven't a moment to lose. Let's go."

Kiba released his grip on Daisuke. "Have you any idea what danger you've brought on him because of your carelessness?"

Daisuke fell to his knees as Kiba took off after the others. He was right. He had been careless. And for what? Just too practice some stupid jutsu he already knew by heart. He punched the ground. They couldn't lose him, he was essential to the success of the whole mission. If it had been any other Akatsuki member he wouldn't have worried so much about Naruto's safety. But Haruhi of the Haunted wasn't second in command for nothing. He wanted to help so much, but knew that for once he had to discipline himself. He would only get in the way. He went inside and made something to eat. He tried to pass the time with mediation but he was getting restless with worry. His impatience built up until he released it in a fury of punches in the wall. A strong grip seized his arm and pulled him around. Sasuke's red eyes gazed down coolly, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Uchiha-Sensei! What news? Is he ok?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "No, he has been taken."

Daisuke's legs gave out. Sasuke grabbed his other arm and held him up. "I happened to notice a tracking tag. Was it yours?"

Daisuke nodded. Sasuke frowned. "Is it of your making? Strange that she didn't notice it."

"No, Jiraiya made it."

"I'm not familiar with his techniques. Could you tell me how it works?"

"I could, but it's rather hard to explain," Daisuke hesitated for a moment. "Would you take me with you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "This is much too dangerous. You'd be killed for sure."

"But I have to make up for my mistake! Please, I want to help."

Sasuke paused for a moment. "Fair enough, I'll do what I can to protect you. But if you get killed it's your own fault."


	5. Chapter 5: Captured!

Throughout the night Sasuke and Daisuke raced through the trees, using their chakra to increase their speed. Occasionally they would stop so Daisuke could adjust their course. Sasuke was surprised at how he was able to perform the specific and difficult hand signs in needed to track the tag. "It seems that Jiraiya-Sensei has taught you well. But you must have some special skills; no ordinary genin could do that even with extensive training."

Daisuke shrugged. "I'm a weapons specialist."

Sasuke frowned. "Is that all?"

Daisuke bristled. "A weapons specialist is a great ability."

"But it doesn't compare to a blood-line trait," Sasuke snapped. "Enough talk, we need to keep moving."

Daisuke pointed the way and they continued moving. _Uchiha-Sensei is even blunter than usual, maybe his worry about Uncle Naruto is stressing him out._ The theory seemed to work because the closer they got to the Akatsuki base, the more agitated he became. Daisuke had kept silent for some time, but a question was dying to be asked. "Why aren't the others coming with us?"

"They can't afford to let anyone else go. Also the loss of the ANBU would alert everyone to the current situation. In other words, no one else knows that the Hokage is missing."

"Pardon me for saying so Sensei, but you don't seem like a match against all ten Akatsuki members."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder with a self-assured smile. "Oh I will be more than adequate. I had been considered for the position of Hokage before Uzumaki filled it."

The rest of the journey was made in silence. The sun was beginning to peak over the mountains. Daisuke was lagging behind. Sasuke noticed and slowed down. "We need to keep moving."

"Its ok," Daisuke panted. "We're already here."

Sasuke stiffened. "What do you mean? There's nothing but trees here. It doesn't look any different than where we've been."

"I'm telling you we're here," Daisuke insisted, pointed straight ahead. "Their base is concealed by a genjutsu, which isn't very surprising. Can't you see it?"

Daisuke was surprised to see Sasuke looking furious and shrank back. What had he done wrong? "Sensei?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and turned toward him. "How is it that you can see through that genjutsu, but not through mine?"

Daisuke's breath caught in his throat. He had been careless once again. Now that he was paying close attention, he could see it. The chakra levels were different than the Sasuke he knew. These were powerful ones, on par with Uncle Naruto and Jiraiya. He trembled. "Who are you?"

Sasuke's form shifted replaced by none other but Pein, the leader of Akatsuki. The sharingan eyes became rinnegan. Pein grabbed the terrified genin by the collar and pulled him close. "How is that you can see through our genjutsu? You must have a blood-line trait. Who is your clan?"

Daisuke was completely frozen with fear. The situation was looking grim and he couldn't take his eyes off the fearless leader.

Pein narrowed his eyes. "Not that it really matters in the end; I'll have to kill you anyway."

Daisuke swallowed hard and couldn't stop trembling. He was racking his brain for escape options, but under the piercing gaze of the rinnegan he was drawing a blank.

"This has been an interesting turn of events," he said smoothly. "Haruhi is very skilled, but can be a bit sloppy with her work. I saw you escape and place the tag. My only plan was to lure you away and kill you just to get rid of the evidence. I only humored your idea of tracking. I had no idea you actually knew how to follow it. But I didn't think you'd find the base either. Konoha is full of idiots, but they still never cease to amaze me."

Pein pulled out a kunai and placed it against Daisuke's throat, nicking it so blood trickled. "And now little genin, you will die."

"Not so fast!"

Daisuke felt a chakra string form around him and was yanked backwards through the air into the trees. He turned to thank his rescuer but was surprised to see Suki. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, but this isn't the place. We both need to get out of here and fast. Quick, climb on my back."

Daisuke did as he was told and they were off. Suki moved at a speed he had never seen before, but Pein was close behind them. Daisuke looked behind him, "There are others coming too!"

Suki gritted her teeth; there was no choice but to use that jutsu. But it had been so long since she used it, would it even work? It just had to, she had to protect Daisuke. "Hold on tight and whatever you do, don't let go."

Daisuke tightened his grip around her neck while Suki called upon a jutsu he had never heard of. Paper seemed to gather around them. _Where are they coming from?_ He wondered. They formed into a giant set of wings. With a great leap they shot upward. Daisuke had never seen anything like it, and after looking over his shoulder again neither had the Akatsuki. Pein had halted suddenly and stared open mouthed after them. Daisuke whooped. "It's working! They've stopped! There's no way they'll catch us now!"

Suki didn't appear to hear him. In fact, far from rejoicing, she looked miserable. "What's wrong Uchiha-san?"

She sighed, "This is far from over."

"What do you mean? I can't even see them."

"Don't underestimate the Akatsuki," she warned. "They're not the top dogs for nothing."

Sure enough, the others broke through the forest canopy with powerful jutsus and took aim. "Hold on even tighter, this is going to be rough," Suki warned. She swooped and swerved dodging the attacks. Daisuke felt dizzy and closed his eyes trying to steady himself and concentrate on holding on. He wondered why Suki wasn't attacking back, maybe it was because it was a better idea to escape than to confront. Daisuke suddenly felt something slam into his back and wrap around him, prying him off. He struggled at first, but kept feeling a prickling, stabbing sensation all over.

"Keep struggling by all means," sniggered Kisame as he drew back from the pursuit. "Samehada is hungry, but a genin isn't much of a meal."

Suki whipped around to face them. Her slight pause was all it took for one of the attacks to hit her head-on. Her control over the jutsu weakened and fell apart. As she fell to the earth she could hear Daisuke call out for her. _I came to finally tell you the truth. Now I've failed you yet again, my son._ She thought miserably. She landed on her feet, expecting the other members to ambush her. To her surprise there was only Pein. Even worse.

He took one step forward. "Konan…"

Taking advantage of his hesitation, she threw a smoke pellet and made a few shadow clones hoping to throw him off for only a few minutes. That was all she would need and she took off running again. Now where was Kisame? She was tackled from behind and pinned under by Pein.

"Stop this Konan!"

"No, I'm not Konan! Leave me alone!"

Pein looked surprised at her venom, then threw his head back and laughed. "You're such a liar. You're using another form but I'd recognize you anywhere." He brought his hands up in a hand sign to dispel the genjutsu form of Suki. "That's much better."

She struggled under him but he held her firm. "Why didn't you come back?"

She thrust a shuriken into his side, catching him off guard and he fell off her. He was absolutely shocked and slowly pulled out the shuriken and looked at it dripping with his blood like he didn't believe it. And he couldn't. He had believed she was dead. And now after all these years here she was, but, what had happened? Why did she stab him? Even now she was running away again. Pein was stunned. Why wasn't she as happy to see him again as he was to see her? He had to stop her, he had to talk to her, and he just had to make sense of all of this. He raced after her. A blur shot past him, it was Haruhi. He just had to get there before her! Too late, he could already see her take Konan down. Konan struggled in her chakra bonds, Haruhi hovering over her, her **ritsuzen (horror)**hand sign nearly complete. It was Haruhi's most feared technique, every victim's worst fears amplified to the point of total insanity and left without a soul. Just an empty shell of a person, a living ghost. This jutsu earned her the name "Haruhi of the Haunted."

"No! Stop!" Pein cried out.

Haruhi scowled over her shoulder and instead flicked Konan's forehead knocking her out. Haruhi turned to face her partner, hands on hips. "Now what did you do that for? She knows too much, so she has to die. You've never had a problem with my work before."

"This one is different."

Haruhi's violet eyes narrowed. "I've never seen you fall for such a cheap shot as the one she pulled. She obviously means something to you, even I can tell that much. You'd better kill her before she makes you soft. That's what all attachments do."

Pein glared his fiercest at her. "This is none of your concern. What became of the boy?"

"Kisame was about to kill him, but Mikki saw him and was convinced he would be a perfect playmate." She picked up Konan and slung her over her shoulder. "Wonder if this boy will last longer than the others did."

Pein followed close behind lost in thought. Could it be that Konan had made him soft? He had always let down his guard with her, because no one knew him better than she did. But Haruhi was right, had it been anyone else he could have killed without hesitation. He hated to admit his hypocrisy and above all, he hated being corrected by his teammates.

****

Daisuke took a look in the mirror and winced. He had never seen anything so frilly and lacy as this monstrosity Mikki gave him. On second thought death was much more preferable.

"Come on out, I want to have a look at you!" She trilled. Gritting his teeth he stepped out. "Oh Daisuke! You look perfectly charming! Just like a prince!" Mikki clapped her hands in excitement. "Now come on over and meet your new friends."

Daisuke took a seat at the tea table and watched her as she introduced her stuffed animals as though they were real people. _What is with this girl? She's not much older than I am and she's so friendly and bubbly, so how did she get into Akatsuki? _

"Today Goro-chan made the loveliest rose tea, would you care for some Daiki?"

His eye twitched at the annoying nickname she insisted on calling him. "Y-yes."

She poured him a cup. "And you better give him your most sincere gratitude; he stayed up all night making it."

Daisuke nodded towards the stuffed pig, took a sip and gagged. It was far too bitter. When he put his cup down hastily, Mikki suddenly ripped the lace tablecloth off the table, everything crashing on the floor and she threw the table at him. He ducked and scrambled backwards. Where was Mikki? Because all he could see was a girl who looked like her evil twin. Her blonde hair was streaked with ebony, her manicured nails were claws, her eyes shrewd, and her tiny teeth were fanged.

"You call that GRADITUDE?!" She screeched as she grabbed him and threw him around the room. "Perhaps I can beat some into you!"

Daisuke had no idea how powerful she was. He soon grew dizzy and sore and the room was torn apart. At last he caught his breath and cried out. "I'm sorry Goro-chan! Please accept my apology! The tea really was delicious!"

Mikki lowered her fists, and he could see the darkness retreat into the tiny jewel on her forehead. She blinked and looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time. "Oh my, what happened?" She then noticed Daisuke cowering in the corner. She wagged a finger at him and tsked playfully. "Look at the mess you made you naughty boy! You'll have to clean it up, but first, let's have some tea!"

Daisuke was dumbfounded as she prepared more tea, fixed up the table, set up the guests, and gave him his cup with a smile. She was completely back to her angelic ways. This time he drank the tea as gratefully as he could and remained on his best behavior_. I guess I now know why she's in Akatsuki…_


	6. Chapter 6: Pein's Passion

Konan shivered in her cell. She curled up as best as she could to keep warm._ How am I going to get out of this one? I was finally going to tell Daisuke the truth now that Jiraiya's seal has disappeared with his death. And I was hoping to avoid seeing Pein again. Things were better off when he thought I was dead because…well…he's dead to me. _She hated that that was how she felt; she never imagined such a day would come. Pein used to be her world, her very essence. But so much had changed over the years, she was certain Pein was just as different now. But one thing hadn't appeared to change: his feelings for her. He had been surprised to see her again, but he also looked relieved and happy as well. That image haunted her and she couldn't block it out of her mind. She had hurt him once, but this time it would be worse. They would meet again. It was inevitable, but it still filled her with dread. Her heart stopped at the sound of footsteps coming her way.

A key rattled in the lock and the door swung open ominously. She was surprised to see Kisame enter. He stared down at her; his usually hard expression was unnaturally softened. "So you've come back."

"It's not to stay Kisame."

"That's a shame." He said sorrowfully. "You were one of a kind, a real lady. Not like some of the psychos we have now."

Konan was surprised. she hadn't realized what the others had thought about her. She was always in Pein's shadow, she barely acknowledged the other members. "What happened to Daisuke?"

"Mikki has tired of his company for now. He's locked up for the night." He took a step forward. "Leader sent me to fetch you. I trust you'll come more quietly this time? I'd hate to harm you."

Konan flinched. "I have nothing to say to him."

Kisame took a step forward. "I don't know what's going on, but I do think you should talk to him. You have no idea how much your disappearance hurt him. He sure made our lives hell for a while. Just a few minutes of your time isn't too much to ask is it?"

Konan stood up and squared her shoulders. "I don't think I have much of a choice. Lead the way Kisame."

As they walked, Konan kept her head bowed. The base had changed very little and it seemed that everything reminded her of something and she briefly found herself missing her old life. Pein may not have known what real love was like she did now, but he had cared for her. _Oh what a mess I've made of things._ Before she knew it, they standing outside Pein's quarters…what used to be their quarters. Her knees trembled at the memory. She thought she had buried away all the feelings of the past, but now they threatened to emerge. _I did love Pein and in a way I still do. But this isn't what I want anymore._

Kisame pushed the door open and stood aside to let her pass and locked it behind her. The room was dark, the only light coming from the wide windows. She looked around the living room portion of their quarters, very little had changed here too. It didn't look like Pein was here; he was probably in his room. She decided to see what had become of her room, partly out of wanting to delay the meeting and partly out of curiosity. Surely it was different now, but she still wanted to see. She gingerly opened the door, surprised to find it wasn't locked. She turned on the light. She couldn't believe her eyes and her hands flew up her mouth to keep from gasping. Nothing had changed. Absolutely nothing had changed. All of her things were left untouched just like she had never left. She stepped closer, no something was different. There was no dust, everything was spotless. Her heart caught in her throat. Why hadn't this room been cleared out or even locked up? Pein must come here often, what other reason could there be? She felt so dirty, what a traitor she had become. She had forsaken her old life and love for her new one and had barely given Pein a passing thought. She figured he had moved on like she had, apparently not.

She heard the door creak behind her. Before she could turn around, she felt strong arms slip around her waist and pull her close. He rested his face against hers; the cool metal of his earrings chilled her cheek. "Welcome home."

She tried to pull away and he strengthened his grip. "Pein, please," she pleaded. "Let me go."

"How can I? I thought I had lost you forever."

"And you are better off thinking that." She finally succeeded in pulling away. Pein didn't move towards her, he looked hurt and confused. He had always been honest with his emotions around her, it was the only time he seemed human. "I didn't mean to come back, in fact I wouldn't have at all except--"

"Then why? Why even bother to save that…boy…" Pein's eyes widened as he made the connection. Color drained from his face and he sank into a nearby chair. "He's…our son…isn't he?"

She wanted to deny it, to protect Daisuke, but her silence confirmed it. Pein ran his fingers through his hair and he frowned at the floor as he gathered his thoughts for a few minutes. Konan silently waited for something, anything. Then he stood up and stepped towards her. She was backed up against the bookcase and he placed his hands on either side of her, resting them on the shelves. "But you're here now, better late than never."

Konan's fear was replaced by anger. He didn't care! He didn't care that their son was now locked away, he didn't care that he had nearly killed him, and he wasn't even interested in seeing him now that he knew. One moment of truth and that was it. Her fists shook, this is what she had come to hate about Pein. He was self-centered; nothing mattered unless he wanted it to. He had missed her, but had never given their child a second thought. "How could you be so heartless?!"

He cocked his head and gave a wry smile. "You used to be too."

She knew he was right. She had killed many people for the sake of Akatsuki and had originally gone along with the plan to abandon Daisuke. "A lot has changed since those days. I'm not who I used to be."

"I know. I never thought you'd turn traitor and fight for Konoha." He kissed her neck. "I should kill you myself."

She shivered at his touch. "Then just get it over with."

He pulled back to look in her eyes. "Why the rush? We have a lot of catching up to do…" He leaned in to kiss her.

She put her fingers on his lips. "No. We have nothing in common anymore. I…" She swallowed hard to gather her nerve. She met his puzzled look. "I no longer love you."

Pein blinked in astonishment but not for long. His face hardened into the heartless leader of Akatsuki. He pushed her to the floor. She didn't have time to brace herself and she slammed against the wall, striking her head on the corner of the bed. She held her reeling head in her hands, trying to clear it before Pein struck again. Too late, he pinned her down and held a kunai against her throat. His face was a mask of the deepest pain, the rinnegan activated. She laid limp, tears in her eyes. This is why she hadn't wanted to see him again. There were no words she could think of to describe how much she had hurt him this time. It was nothing short of the ultimate betrayal. She deserved to die by his hands, perhaps this way she could bring some peace to him. The shuriken was pressed closer, drawing blood and making it hard to breathe. She closed her eyes, waiting for death.

The shuriken trembled in his grip and he pulled back slightly. "How could you do this to me? You were my every thing!"

Konan didn't know what to say. She hadn't meant to betray him; things had just changed over time. During her stay in Konoha she had found the truth and learned what love really meant. She had never known it to be selfless and self-sacrificing; they were two things Pein had never been. His goals and ambitions had always come first before her. She had always wanted more than that. She couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke would still love her if he knew who she really was. Maybe she was giving all this up for no reason. While she was living a lie, she sincerely loved Sasuke, with all of her heart. He had unlocked a part of her heart that even Pein hadn't.

"You do all this and still have nothing to say?!" He hissed. He slashed her cheek before she could react. He got off and hauled her to her feet. She tried to pull away but he pulled her close. "You will regret you ever came back," His eyes narrowed maliciously. "I'll personally make sure."

He released his grip and stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Konan heard it locking. She cautiously touched her face to assess the damage. The cut spanned from the corner of her eye down to her cheek. She was terrified. What could she do now? What would Pein do? She shivered at the thought of all the possibilities. She had always viewed Pein's torture tactics with a neutral eye, now she would experience it firsthand. She busied herself trying to stop the bleeding, she was already feeling light-headed. Luckily her medical kit was where she always left it. After dressing her wound, including the one on her neck, she was exhausted to the bone. She couldn't afford to rest though, she needed to think of a way get out of here. She hated to leave things on such a terrible note with Pein, but that was out of her hands.

****

Daisuke was relieved to be rid of Mikki, but he didn't feel any comfort in his cell. His body was bruised and he had never felt so cold in his life. He could feel it in his bones. He was exhausted but too confused to fully fall into the desperate sleep he needed. What was Suki doing in Sunagakure? Did she think Pein was really Sasuke too? No, somehow it felt more than that. She had come looking for him, but why? Surely she knew Naruto had already told him about Jiraiya's passing. Where was she now? Was she here in prison as well or killed and left for dead?

He finally fell sleep only to be startled awake when the door slammed open. He shielded his eyes from the bright light outside. Something grabbed his out-stretched hands and threw him against the wall. Daisuke slumped to the floor. He could feel himself black out, only to be awakened by a sudden searing pain in his stomach. He cried out and tried to pull out the shuriken that had been thrust in, surprised to feel a trembling hand still grasping it. Startled, he looked up into the burning rinnegan eyes of Pein.

"It's all your fault!" He spat as he drove the shuriken in deeper, Daisuke felt sick with nausea and pain. He didn't know what going on, but knew better than to ask. He prayed whatever he was doing it would be short.

Pein pulled out the shuriken and threw it on the floor, kicking Daisuke in turn. Daisuke scrambled as best he could to the other side of the room. Pein watched him with a sneer. "You're pathetic and weak besides. Truly a disgrace."

Daisuke pressed a hand to his stomach, the shuriken hadn't struck a vital organ but he needed to stop the bleeding soon. Its scent was over-powering and painfully reminded him of Jiraiya. He could hear Pein talking but the pain, nausea, and renewed grief seemed to block it out. He was brought back to the present when Pein grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Daisuke was too weak to resist even when Pein tightened his grip. "I would kill you now with my bare hands and gladly. But it wouldn't profit me. I'd much rather kill you before _her_ eyes."

He suddenly let go and dropped Daisuke, then left without a backwards glance. Daisuke's nausea swelled beyond restraint and he threw up. He felt extremely faint as he tore his only blanket into strips. He used a few to stop the bleeding. _What…was that all about just now? _He was in the middle of bandaging the wound when he could no longer keep his eyes open and blacked out.

****

Pein slammed his door and slumped to the floor. He held his head in his hands and wept for the first time in years. How could this have happened? Konan didn't love him and their son was here as a prisoner. It was took much to take in. He was so furious and heartbroken that he could feel his sanity slipping away. He took several deep breaths and rose unsteadily to his feet. He closed his eyes and tried to smother his rash and raw emotions so he could think clearly. He was being immature, only a fool acts out of anger. It had been a long day. So much had happened that it felt like years since he lured Daisuke out of the Sand Village. He sank wearily onto his bed and stretched out on it.

He couldn't believe Konan had chosen their son over him. It hadn't been part of the plan, but then again neither had been the pregnancy. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but Konan had changed. She was so very different from the woman he had loved. She wasn't the stoic classic beauty he knew. She now had a fire and a passion that rivaled his own. And on top of that she had become so much more beautiful. His heart ached; he just couldn't understand why she would reject him. He was so much closer to his goal for world domination, why wasn't she proud of him? Why did she cast that barrier jutsu if there was no need? Why hadn't she come back? Now she was part of Konoha and fighting against him. _Well if she's joined the enemy then I must treat her as one._ It broke his heart to think that, but he had come too far to back down now. Pein realized with a heavy heart that Haruhi was right. His love for Konan was a weakness. If he didn't get rid of it, it would be used against him. But how could he get rid of someone so precious? And to think he had actually struck her, he felt sick with regret. He had never felt so dirty. Maybe she just wasn't herself but brainwashed by Konoha through that genjutsu. If she stayed here perhaps she would come around, his heart lifted slightly at this thought. But her refusal of him had seemed so genuine. Oh he was so confused!

His thoughts then turned to his son. When Konan had left, he had been very worried about him. No…he thought harder. He had only been worried about it because he knew it was affecting Konan. He had had no problem dumping him off where ever. He hadn't been a concern for a long time, so there was no sense in starting now. From indifference his thoughts swelled to hatred. It really was his fault. If he hadn't been born, Konan would still be here by his side. He wouldn't have to worry about her being his weakness because they had been on the same side. He couldn't help but wonder if he had inherited the rinnegan. _Probably not, Konoha has made him soft._ He was now thoroughly exhausted and soon drifted off to sleep, cursing Daisuke for starting this mess by being born.


	7. Chapter 7: Rinnegan Awakening

Daisuke stirred awake when he heard something rustling. Remembering the events of last night he quickly scrambled under the bed, re-opening his stomach wound. It felt very uncomfortable against the dried bloody bandages. He applied pressure to it and looked around. He couldn't see anyone, but he knew he had heard something.

"Daisuke? Are you in here?"

"Uchiha-san? Is that you?" He cautiously poked his head out. "Where are you?"

"Right here." A paper doll from a corner waved at him, beckoning him to come closer. Daisuke couldn't believe it at first. But after all the things that had happened since he came here, he believed anything was possible. He carefully crawled out from under the bed. His hand was still pressed against the wound; the blood flow was beginning to slow down.

"That looks pretty serious, what happened?" The doll hopped forward and tilted its head.

"Pein paid me a visit of sorts," he grumbled. "He was upset over something, but I have no idea what."

The doll was silent for some time.

"Uchiha-san? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help you escape, here's your weapon pouch."

He had no idea how the doll had managed to find it let alone carry it, but he accepted it gratefully. "I can't leave without freeing Uncle Naruto."

"There's no time! You have to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving without Uncle Naruto," Daisuke said firmly. "He's all the family I have left."

"No he isn't," the doll said firmly. Daisuke started and looked about to ask what she meant before she interrupted. "There's no time to explain, we have to leave now!"

Suddenly the door burst open and Mikki rushed in wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Daiki! I missed you so much! Did you miss me too?"

He gasped at her painful squeeze. She pulled away to see blood on her robe. "Oh my poor Daiki! You've got a big boo-boo, but don't worry. I'll protect you! You'll never leave my side again!"

Daisuke groaned inward at the prospect of spending 24 hours with her. He felt the doll slide into his pocket. Her words echoed in his head. _All right, I'll help you find Naruto. But it better be quick._

"Lets get you all fixed up," Mikki helped him to his feet. "Then once you're better we can play more!"

"I'd love that," he forced out, but allowed her to lead him out the door.

"You look about as bad as that spiky yellow man did when he came here," she tsked. "He seemed so nice, it's a shame Leader won't let me play with him too."

Daisuke's heart leaped. Uncle Naruto! "Do you know where he is?"

"Of course, but that area is off limits."

"Oh please show me where it is! We could play hide-and-seek there, it'd be more fun to play it in a forbidden area don't you think?"

Mikki's eyes widened with the prospect of intrigue. "Yes! It does!" Her pace quickened, dragging him behind her. "I want to hide first ok? I'm perfect at this game, you'll never find me!"

_I certainly hope not_, he thought bitterly. Mikki led him further into the prison, skipping with delight. This part of the prison seemed darker and colder, the air thick with dust. It didn't seem like many people were kept here. Up ahead, he could see a door covered with seals, it had to be Naruto's cell.

"Now we have to be extra quiet ok?" She giggled with excitement. "Start counting!" She brought her hand up in a hand-sign and disappeared.

Daisuke began counting under his breath, in case she was close by. He crept to the door and examined the seals more closely. He had no idea what they said or meant, but he had a feeling he wouldn't get inside so easily.

"Allow me", Konan whispered. The doll spun around the door calling out another foreign jutsu. The seals flashed with bright light and then the words faded. Daisuke quickly grabbed the handle and pulled it open. It was dark instead and it took some time for his eyes to adjust. At last he could see a form on the floor. He rushed over to it and turned it over. Naruto briefly stirred in his arms. Daisuke gently shook him. "Uncle Naruto! Wake up! Please!" He shuddered, "Uchiha-san, what's wrong with him?"

"In order to draw out the tailed-beast, the host has to be incapacitated. He's alive but barely."

Daisuke bit his lip, thinking hard about his options. What could he do?

The doll fluttered in a panic. "Daisuke! We've got to get out of here! Pein is---"

"What's going on in here?" Pein turned on the light with a hand sign. His eyes widened at the sight of Daisuke, then glared down at him. "What are you doing in here?"

"Daiki! Why didn't you come and find me?" Mikki hopped in behind Pein. She saw Daisuke hold Naruto close. "Oh was he playing too?"

"Mikki, leave us." Pein murmured.

She pouted, "But, we were just playing---"

"You'll have to find someone else to play with." He stated firmly.

Mikki started going dark again, "But I want---"

Daisuke hid behind Naruto as best he could, hoping she wouldn't notice him. Pein barely acknowledged her. He merely held out a hand. "_Shinra Tensei_."

Mikki was suddenly propelled out of the room and the door slammed behind her. He approached Daisuke with slow and deliberate steps. "Do you really think you can save him? Or even yourself for that matter?"

Daisuke was trembling and held onto Naruto harder. _Try to get a grip, you need to think! There's got to be a way out of this somehow!_ _I can't let it end like this! _

Pein pried Daisuke's fingers off of Naruto, grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to his feet. Pein grinned with pleasure at Daisuke's cry of pain. "Ah, music to my ears." He leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "Your attempt at heroics is pathetic. It's your fault he's here in the first place. Uzumaki will die a long…slow…and excruciating death. His very being sucked out of him," he chuckled as he felt Daisuke tremble. "But that will be nothing compared to your death little genin."

Daisuke was scared, but he felt even angrier. It couldn't end like this! He had to save Naruto. He was all he had left! He had already lost Jiraiya to Akatsuki; he couldn't just let them take him too! Such hatred swelled up inside like he had never felt before. He didn't care how powerful Pein was. Right now he wanted to smack that stupid sneer right off his face. He felt the frustration build up in his head till it nearly exploded. He grabbed Pein's hand and threw him across the room and through the closed door. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!"

Pein shook himself off and rose to his feet. What just happened? He looked at Daisuke somewhat impressed. The rinnegan blazed in his eyes. _And so it awakens after all, out of desperate self-defense. Just like mine did._ Pein rose to his feet and activated his as well._ But I still have the advantage. I know how to use mine._

"You want to kill me, do you?" Pein taunted. "Let's see what the infamous Weapons Specialist can do!"

Daisuke blinked a few times, what was wrong with his vision? It was amplified far beyond normal. He didn't have time to think longer about it, Pein was approaching with something up his sleeves. Although they were hidden, somehow he could see the chakra gathering around them. Daisuke put his hand into his pouch pulling out one of his scrolls. "Uchiha-san," he said under his breath. "When you get the chance, take Uncle Naruto out of here and bring him to the Sand Village."

The doll fluttered in his pocket. _I'm not leaving without you!_

"You have to. He's more important to save than me. It's my fault he's here and if I can fix that I will."

Daisuke charged Pein. Pein followed suit, his Chakra Disruption Blades brandished. Leaping into the air, Daisuke ripped open the scroll. "Heaven Dragon Raze!"

A massive whirlwind of weapons shot towards Pein so quickly they were white flashes. Pein spun around twirling his blades around deflecting each and every one, decimating the area around him. Daisuke threw another one right behind him. Pein had to adjust his footing to cover the new barrage, in the two seconds it took to reposition a kunai sliced the hem of his robe. _Not a bad opening move. He means business_, Pein mused. He could easily defeat Daisuke on his own. He wouldn't even need to call on the five other paths. He was curious how far Daisuke would go to protect his precious Hokage. Besides he was confident he wouldn't need to use any special moves to take him down.

Pein raced towards Daisuke, increasing his speed and weaving in an attempt to confuse the boy's new and sensitive rinnegan. To his surprise, Daisuke ducked under one strike and stopped the second with a set of nun-chucks. He must be adjusting to his new sight faster than he had thought. Pein struck again and again, hoping to catch him off guard. Daisuke dodged, swerved, and used his nun-chucks to avoid direct contact with the blades. Pein pressed the attack. He just needed one direct hit and Daisuke would be under his control and the combined powers of their rinnegan should blow his mind. Pein didn't think it would be this hard to land a hit on the genin.

Konan took advantage of Pein's lack of attention and started covering Naruto in paper. She summoned him outside where she attached wings and flew with it towards the Sand Village. The other members were hurrying to the battle scene so they escaped unnoticed. She wanted to turn back, but forced herself to accompany Naruto. It was what Daisuke wanted, and he would be angry if she failed him in this simple task. But leaving him behind to fight Pein was the hardest thing she had ever done. She couldn't bear to think about them fighting. And Daisuke still had no idea that Pein was his father. Perhaps Jiraiya was right on insisting keeping everything a secret. Halfway there she came across the ANBU search party. Sasuke was among them. He was surprised to see her (she was in Suki form once again) because he thought she was still in Konoha.

"There's no time to explain," she unwrapped the body and handed it to the ANBU. "I've brought back the Hokage."

"What about the boy?" The eagle-masked ANBU asked.

"He's fighting Pein; it's because of his distraction that we escaped at all." The others looked rattled at this news. "I have to go back and help him."

"Then I'm coming with you," Sasuke squeezed her hand.

She shook her head, afraid that if he came he would learn the truth and forever hate her for it. "No, this is something I must do alone."

He pulled her close and looked deep into her eyes with that soul-searching gaze. The one that seemed to see through her. Even now it almost seemed as if he knew. "I'm coming with you."

"These wounds look serious, he needs Lady Tsunade's help," the cat-masked ANBU stated. "We must leave for Konoha at once but we can leave 2 ANBU with you to retrieve Daisuke-kun."

"Then let's get going. Lead the way Suki," Sasuke gestured. She wanted to continue insisting on going alone; but he was in stubborn-mode, so very much like Pein. Perhaps that is why she loved him so much. Besides she would need all the help she could get, and there wasn't a second to waste. Daisuke could be dead for all she knew. She nodded and took the lead. _Hold on Daisuke! We're on our way!_

The other Akatsuki had been willing and even eager to join in the fight, but Pein sent them again, insisting it was a one on one match. For which Daisuke was strangely grateful for. He had held up well, but he was starting to wear out. By now Daisuke had noticed that Naruto was missing and so far no else had. He had no reason to stay any longer. He was also running low on scrolls and his vision was beginning to make his eyes sore. What was wrong with them anyway? He still had Jiraiya's two scrolls. He wished he had looked them over better, learned the theory behind the jutsus. It was too dangerous to use them without knowing what they did. Pein broke through his attack and knocked him to the ground. "Not bad little genin, but you're still weak."

He pointed one Chakra Disruption Blade at Daisuke. "_Banshō Ten'in!_"

Daisuke felt himself being sucked towards Pein soon to be impaled on the stick. Pein smirked confidently. Finally it would come to an end. Daisuke shifted his weight to the left, grabbed the stick from a sideways angle, spun around (slicing his palm in the process) and let go. The momentum shot him through the ceiling and onto the next floor. Daisuke took off running, not really sure where he was going. He held his bleeding hand close. _That was a close one. He nearly had me there. _He turned the corner and bumped into someone. He tried to pull back but was held fast. Pein smirked down at him. "There's no escape."

_But...how? Wasn't he just behind me?_ Daisuke struggled harder.

"This ends now," Pein growled, the second blade held at the ready.

To his surprise Daisuke grinned, "Perhaps sooner than you think!" He made a hand sign and stuck out his tongue. There was an exploding tag on it. Pein chakra-jumped backwards but the explosion's blast still hit him. He was thrown through a few walls. _A clone! But how did he make one so fast? How did I lose him?!_ He stuck his blade in the ground, gradually slowing down. He posed ready for anything as the dust was beginning to settle. "Now where are you, you little brat!"

Silence. Pein looked around him, expecting to see the chakra outline of the hidden genin. Nothing. He frowned. He didn't _actually_ blow himself up did he? Pein chuckled softly to himself. He had to admit, his son was better than he had thought. Perhaps if he had been raised properly he would have become a shinobi the world feared. There was still time, he was young. But that prospect would not save him. Pein could never forgive him for taking Konan away. But she was here now, locked away upstairs. She would never leave again; he loved her too much to let her go. Once he got rid of Daisuke he was sure everything would return to normal. She'd forget all about him and Konoha and one day even thank him for it. She may have left the path, but she would see the light once again. She would come to know his will and obey it for he was God, and God is over all.

He extended his rinnegan gaze, sweeping over all floors and into each room. Finally he recognized Daisuke's chakra two floors up scurrying along the air vents. He knew just the thing to stop him. He whistled a genjutsu as he raced upstairs.

Daisuke hurried as best he could. He still wasn't sure what to make of this new vision, but he could see through the walls to where the exit was. He was nearly there when he heard a faint song pierce his very being with mind-numbing pain. It hurt more than anything else he had experienced before. In the back of his mind, he knew this had to be a genjutsu. He just needed to break free. He forced his frozen muscles to move and managed to pull out a kunai. He was panting with the effort to keep from screaming and from the effort of moving. _It's almost over now…I just need to stab myself to break free._ He stabbed his left thigh. To his horror, he was still trapped in the genjutsu. He stabbed again, still nothing. He sank to the floor, barely fighting off the excruciating pain. He had to think of something fast. The only other way to break free from a genjutsu involved extreme chakra control, something he was very weak at.

He could hear Pein's footsteps echo through his brain, each step weighing heavier and heavier on his mind. That coupled with the pain-inducing genjutsu crowded his mind, nearly overwhelming it. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth; he couldn't afford to pass out now. If he did, he knew he would die. But then again it would be a more merciful passing than what Pein would inflict. And he would see Jiraiya again, was that really so bad? But he knew what Jiraiya would say about that. _Give up on the idea of giving up._ And that was just what he was going to do, never give up and fight to the end.

The footsteps stopped. He opened his eyes and saw feet inches from his nose. Pein was here.

"There is no breaking free from this genjutsu little genin. Not unless you have mastered the rinnegan like I have." He nudged Daisuke with his blade, making him roll over onto his back. The blade stung on contact. Daisuke gasped for air, the pain was choking his lungs. Pein smiled down in pleasure. "There will be no gentle passing for you. I will make you suffer beyond anyone else I've ever killed; because you have caused me more pain than anyone else."

He drove the chakra blade deep into his shoulder. Daisuke screamed in agony. He felt power surge through his brain and lights exploded behind his eyes. Once the episode passed he felt exhausted and drained both emotionally, mentally, and physically. Pein held another aloft and Daisuke was sure he wouldn't be able to survive a second one.

"Impressive, that alone should have killed you," Pein mused aloud. "I guess I shouldn't have placed such little faith in my son."

Daisuke didn't think he heard right. _What did he just call me? That's it, I must going crazy now._ His thoughts soon became jumbled up with Pein's thoughts that streamed through the Chakra Disruption Blade. He could both hear and feel his pain, it was a bizarre experience. Daisuke never knew someone could be in so much pain and sorrow, it didn't even compare to his present pain. He couldn't stop trembling.

"You've had your mother all to yourself for long enough. She's staying here with me now." Pein growled, like a jealous little boy.

Daisuke blinked in amazement. "S-she's…alive?" He choked out.

"You really didn't know? Or is that because you're slowly losing your mind? She's the one who tried to save you."

Suki?! Daisuke couldn't wrap his mind around it. Suki was his real mother? But…but why didn't she say anything?! Why didn't Jiraiya tell him? What was going on?! If what Pein said was true, then why was he the only one left in the dark? He felt his anger begin to rise above the pain.

"Now die knowing you've failed! Failed to save your Hokage, failed to save your mother, and failed to save yourself!" He thrust the second blade into his other shoulder.

It had finally become too much and Daisuke's consciousness gave way to ultimate pain, suffering, and anger. Pein was blown backwards and the entire base trembled. He looked at his screaming son and smiled. _Now you know what ultimate pain feels like. But my pain is greater than yours._ He stood up and walked away to see Konan and tell her the good news.

Daisuke continued to rage on, his anger at Pein, his anger about not knowing his mother was alive, the idea that his father could even do this to his own son, his grief of losing Jiraiya, and pain from the genjutsu became too much. He exploded with such terrible fury he was beginning to bring the entire base crashing down around him. Pein quickly unlocked Konan's door, he had to get her out! To his horror she was gone. But…how? When? And what about the Hokage? He focused his rinnegan gaze on the security prison. Empty. He gritted his teeth and made the hand sign to transport to a safer location. He hated to admit defeat, but it was easier than dying.

When Konan, Sasuke, and the ANBU arrived, they were shocked to see the Akatsuki base entirely leveled to the ground. Among the debris, there was one circle untouched with Daisuke lying right in the center. The ANBU secured and searched the area while Sasuke hurried over to the boy's side, pulled the blades out, and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Konan took his pulse. She sighed with relief. "He's alive! He's alive!"

Daisuke stirred slightly, turning his head at the sound of her voice. He barely opened his eyes. Konan sucked in her breath. Was that…the rinnegan? His glazed eyes began to focus on her and his weak voice cracked. "M-mom?"

He passed out before he could hear her reply.


	8. Chapter 8: Uchiha Heart to Heart

It was evening by time they reached the Sand Village. Daisuke remained unconscious, his breathing faint. It appeared that the other ANBU had stopped there en route to Konoha and spread the news because there was a big crowd of shinobi awaiting their return. They didn't stop to talk; they hurried on to the hospital where Sakura Haruno was on duty.

"Daisuke!" Midori cried out, trying to push her way through. Kiba held her back. Her eyes filled with tears. "Is he going to be ok?"

"I sure hope so," he whispered, regretting his last harsh words spoken just two days ago. He had felt terrible about it ever since they realized Daisuke had gone missing. He felt personally responsible and even blamed himself.

Daisuke was whisked off to intensive care. Konan wanted to follow him in, but Sasuke held her back, "We'll just be in the way. We should wait until his condition is stable."

Konan nodded but inwardly cursed his cool composure. He led her away, "Would you like to be seen for your cuts?"

She touched her face, she had forgotten all about them. "No, they're fine." Sasuke opened his mouth to continue but she interrupted him. "And no I don't want to go home. I'm just fine. I'm not leaving here until I know how Daisuke is doing."

Sasuke wore a small teasing smile, she did know him well. "Would you at least consent to coming back to my apt? It's only a few blocks away."

She would have refused except for the noise and crowdedness of the hospital. There must have been another battle that day. She nodded and followed him. Once they got inside she collapsed on the couch while he made a light supper. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until he gently shook her awake.

They ate in silence, each pondering their own thoughts. At last Sasuke spoke, "About what Daisuke said earlier…"

Konan felt her heart sink. She was hoping that he hadn't heard. "I can explain."

"Oh there's no need to," he assured her. "I already know."

Her eyes widened. "But---what---how?" She stammered.

"Jiraiya-sama told me, right before I asked for your hand in marriage." He said matter-of-factly as he took another sip of tea. His calmness was beginning to bug her. "He didn't mean to break your confidence, but he thought I should know. Afterwards I had hoped that you would tell me yourself, but I can understand why you kept quiet." He peered at her over his cup. "You didn't think I would want to be with a former Akatsuki member right? The one partnered with Pein?"

She swallowed nervously and gave a brief nod. He set his cup down on the table. "I will admit I was pretty surprised at first. But now that I think about it, it makes sense. We both have led lives of revenge, mine against my brother and you against the world. And we both have come to find it meaningless. We also discovered how cruel life can be when you want to make a genuine change; mine from the village's prejudice and you from your former way of life. We were both trying to overcome the darkness in our hearts. I suppose that is the reason why we were drawn to each other."

He tenderly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, resting his warm cheek against hers. "I'm glad to have met you Konan. I love you for who you are and for who you once were."

"Sasuke," she murmured as she leaned against his chest. To think that Pein had held her the same way just the night before, and how very different it felt now. She felt weak with relief knowing that now there were no secrets between them.

"Pein, he didn't hurt you did he?" He whispered in her ear.

"Afraid he did," she touched her throat absent-mindedly. "After I told him things were over between us. In a way I felt terrible. I thought he had forgotten all about me and moved on."

"Oh I don't find it so surprising." He playfully twirled her hair around his finger. "I don't think I could stop loving you."

"He tried to keep me locked up. He said he couldn't bear to lose me again. You won't believe this but he actually thought I was under a genjutsu and that was why I stayed in Konoha." She blushed.

Sasuke rested his hands on her abdomen. "That doesn't sound so strange. I can remember sticking to an idea and never deviating from it. I can't tell you how many ANBU I killed who were tracking Itachi. As much as I wanted him dead, I preferred it to be done by me alone. I probably shouldn't say this, but I feel sorry for Pein."

Konan sat up in surprise and stared at him. "You do?! Why?"

"I know I shouldn't since his loss was my gain," Sasuke stroked her shoulder. "I know you two used to be good friends. Perhaps you were his only attachment to reality, the him he used to be, and he just wanted to hold onto that."

"I…I had never thought of it that way before."

He pulled her back into his arms and leaned against the couch pillows. "It's very possible that he won't ever let you go." She shuddered at the thought. He turned her chin so he could kiss her. "But don't worry because I won't either."

"Sasuke, I…I want…to thank you. Thank you for understanding."

He nodded. "I did have a favor to ask of you. Would you mind releasing the facade genjutsu? I would like to see what you truly look like." He smiled as Suki's form disappeared. "You look even more beautiful."

She blushed in spite of herself.

"And I take it that Daisuke knows all about this as well?"

"I haven't told him but it seems that Pein has." She sighed. "I'm worried though, I don't know what he told him. I suspect it was Daisuke who destroyed the base and I'm familiar with the way of the rinnegan. That kind of destructive power comes from extreme fear, anger, or hatred."

"Then you should tell him your side of the story," Sasuke suggested. "I can be there too if you wish."

"Yes," she wrapped her arm around him and snuggled against his chest. "I would like that."

He stroked her hair until she fell asleep. He smiled down at her. He couldn't imagine someone more beautiful or so strong. To have kept her past a successful secret was impressive even though it was foolish. "I wish you wouldn't take so much on yourself," he said aloud even though he knew she was asleep. "I'm here for you. You don't have to do it alone anymore."


	9. Chapter 9: The Long Recovery

Daisuke had to be coma-induced so he could heal properly. Sakura and her team did their very best, but the damage had been extensive. Konan was beside herself with worry for weeks and Sasuke did his best to comfort her. News had arrived from Konoha that Naruto was on the mend and expected to make a full recovery. Once Daisuke was brought out of his coma, Sakura still feared for his health. She sent a message to Lady Tsunade informing her about the particulars of Daisuke's case and asking for her recommendations. Word at last came that he should return to Konoha for further treatment. Konan volunteered to go along with him and Sasuke was granted special temporary leave so he could accompany her.

Daisuke was still felt very weak and he drifted in and out of consciousness. During his last day in Sunagakure he was allowed visitors. Kiba, Midori, and Chizuko came right at the beginning of visiting hours.

"Oh Daisuke!" Midori hurried over to his side and gently rested her hand on his. "How are you feeling?"

He had never felt worse, but he didn't want her to worry. He would put on as brave a face as Jiraiya. "Oh I'll be alright. Why are you getting so worked up over a few cuts?"

"There's no use lying to a Byakugan user," she chided. "I can see for myself."

"Then why bother asking?"

Chizuko approached him warily. "Is it really true that you destroyed the Akatsuki base?"

Painful memories flashed through his head. "I don't really know. I'm a little hazy on the details. I'm sure that Ichiro wouldn't have forgotten a thing though."

Chizuko smiled at the inside joke. "I'm sure he isn't nearly as brave as you are."

"I wouldn't call what I did brave. I'm sure that Kiba would have called it---"

"Brave, courageous, daring, and a bit fool-hardy," Kiba cut in with a small smile.

Daisuke was surprised and little touched. "No Sensei, you were right about me earlier. I was careless. And I wish I could say that breaking curfew was my only mistake in this whole ordeal."

Kiba pulled up a chair next to his bed. "We all make mistakes Daisuke, just like I was mistaken to snap at you then. It's my fault you ran away."

"No Sensei," Daisuke assured him. "It wasn't your fault."

Kiba smiled. "So I have your forgiveness?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes and smiled. "You never needed it."

"Are you excited to be going home?" Midori ventured.

Daisuke frowned. And where was home now? With Jiraiya gone, he was back to being alone. "I don't know about that, but it will be nice to take it easy for a while. Apparently it'll be some time before I can be a shinobi again."

A gentle knock sounded at the door. "Excuse me, but there's another visitor here to see Daisuke."

"I'll miss you Daisuke," Midori gently kissed his cheek and he blushed furiously. "Please write if you can."

"When you get back I'll make your favorite dish," Chizuko promised with a wink.

Kiba patted the end of the bed. "Take care and try not to push yourself. There will be plenty of fighting left over when you get back."

Daisuke managed a small goodbye wave. He was then surprised to see that the Kazekage was his next visitor. He tried to sit up to pay his respects, but Gaara raised a hand. "There's no need. I just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"Pretty well sir."

Gaara sat in Kiba's empty chair. "That's good to hear. Tell me, has anyone told you what has happened in Sunagakure since your return?" Daisuke shook his head a little. Gaara leaned forward in his seat. "It turns out that the base you destroyed was one of their main ones. The next closest one is in Iwagakure: the Land of Earth. So now the battlefield has moved there as well. By finding and destroying their base here, you have created quite a bit of a set-back for them and have changed the course of the war. It is no longer at our door and so now my people will be able to sleep a little sounder in their beds. Also, among the wreckage they found the corpse of Haruhi of the Haunted. That is another blow to the Akatsuki for she was one of their strongest members."

Daisuke smiled as best he could. He had been awake for too long and he was beginning to feel light-headed again. Still he was glad to hear that Jiraiya had been avenged and the world left a little safer. "I'm…I'm glad to hear that."

"I can see that you still need your rest," Gaara rose to his feet and placed a hand on the bed railing. "I just wanted to thank you personally for your sacrifice and please don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything."

Daisuke drifted off to sleep before he could say goodbye.

*****

After a few more weeks under Lady Tsunade's care, Daisuke was beginning to make marked progress. He could sit up on his own, his memory was nearly complete, and his headaches nearly gone. He even started writing letters to Midori with some difficulty. His two shoulder wounds were taking longer to heal than planned so his movements were slow and deliberate. This week he was working on walking again. But progress was going slower than he had hoped for so he was on bed rest still most of the time. Lady Tsunade kept visitors out of the way, saying it interfered with her work. So he spent much of his time lying in bed thinking. He tried to think about all sorts of things, but eventually his thoughts returned to Pein. He still couldn't forget how the Akatsuki leader felt about him and his mother. He had yet to see Suki again, but he was glad for the moment. It was still too awkward to think about let alone face her. He marveled yet again at the idea of the dreaded Akatsuki leader being jealous of a kid, but such seemed to be the case. _He must have really cared about Suki and just felt left out. Still it hardly seems fair to blame me for being born. It's not like I had a say in that decision._

He still had so many questions that he wanted to ask. What was wrong with his eyes? They never went weird again, but he could tell that the experience had strained them. How had the base collapse? The last thing he remembered was Pein stabbing him the second time. What would happen to him once he left the hospital? Where would he live? If Suki had wanted him, he would have lived with her instead of Jiraiya. But what he worried most about was meeting Pein again. It just seemed inevitable, and he couldn't help but wonder if he would survive the next encounter.

Lady Tsunade knocked on his door. "Excuse me Daisuke. It's time for another dose."

He nodded and let her set to work isolating and drawing out damaged or clogged chakra to help the rest flow more freely.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little scared."

He bit his lip and looked up at her. "I am. I'm scared of fighting Pein again."

"I doubt it will ever happen again as long as you stay out of trouble," she winked at him. "Though fear certainly didn't stop you the first time."

"I was scared then, but, I knew it had to be done. I just couldn't let them take Uncle Naruto too."

Tsunade smiled down at him. "You know, all ninjas get scared especially when they have to fight. But like you, they know when it's important to fight to protect someone close. That is really what we're all fighting for."

Daisuke felt a little better and nodded his thanks. He felt drained after this session and fell asleep shortly after Tsunade left.

About two weeks later, after continued progress, Lady Tsunade finally allowed visitors. Sasuke and Konan were his first visitors that day. They pulled chairs up to his bedside. She tried to grab his hand but Daisuke pulled away. Her hand shook and Sasuke held it instead.

Daisuke stared at Konan. "There's something I need to know. Is it true? That you are my mom and that Pein is…is…" He couldn't bring himself to finish.

She nodded. "It is a bit more complicated than that." She raised her hand in a hand sign, briefly revealing her true form before switching back.

Daisuke's eyes widened. "Who are you really?"

"I was Konan, Pein's former partner in Akatsuki." She looked him in the eye. "I don't know what Pein has told you, but I would like to tell you my side of the story. Is that ok?"

Daisuke nodded.

"Pein and I were war orphans in Amegakure; we were very close friends because we were all each other had. We met Jiraiya-Sensei and he taught us the ways of the shinobi. Pein tried to resolve issues in our country peacefully only to attacked by those who found our ways weak. Over time he created Akatsuki, convinced that violence had to be countered with violence. I was his partner and I did many things I regret to promote their cause." Her hands trembled and Sasuke gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Pein may be a hardened and violent leader, but to me he was the same boy I met years ago. And we loved each other, but everything was kept secret because he didn't want to appear weak. But everything changed when I found out we were expecting. That was a secret that couldn't be hidden or kept. So we agreed that I would find someone else to raise you."

"You mean abandon right?"

Konan flinched. "No, I truly meant to find good people to raise you. I nearly succeeded until Jiraiya found me out and brought me back to Konoha. He was very worried about you, and wanted to make sure you were well cared for. I was still so twisted then that I couldn't see that. I thought they were trying to use me as bait to capture Pein. I tried to run away and that brought about the labor quickly. Once you were safely delivered, I was to be killed. I am very proficient in origami-styled jutsu and can even turn into paper. So I managed to hide by attaching myself to your side. You had come a little too early and were brought to the hospital in need of special care. All the same I tried to take you away; convinced you would be better off living in another village. Jiraiya-Sensei stopped me; somehow he knew I could come back for you. He insisted that such a journey was not in your best interest. He also pointed out that I would be caught long before I could find another village and you would be treated as badly as me. I was angry with him, telling him that I couldn't trust anyone in Konoha to care for you." She paused for a moment and smiled fondly at the memory. "Then he agreed to do it. Right there on the spot, I couldn't believe it. He even urged me to stay as well, insisting that you would need a mother figure in your life."

"If he was making you stay, why didn't you just raise me yourself?"

"He didn't _make_ me stay. I just felt that staying was a better option than dying for treason. Besides it raised fewer questions if you were cared for by someone everyone knew. It was well known at the time that he was looking for a new student to teach. He also thought you'd be better off not knowing. He didn't want you to bear the burden of the past. It's not like being the son and potential heir of Akatsuki is considered an honor in the ninja world. And to insure my silence on the matter he placed a cursed seal on my tongue that would only be released upon his death. And if I ever tried to take you away, he would turn me in for sure."

Daisuke watched silently as she continued, trying to imagine how she must have felt.

"I resented Jiraiya for some time afterwards because it was going against my heart. I had wanted to return to Pein, I knew he would be very worried about me. While I appeared submissive, I had always planned to take you away whether or not the curse was lifted. I had truly hated Konoha that much. But I was never given the opportunity; you were always looked out for either by Jiraiya, the Hokage, or ANBU from the shadows." She hesitated for a moment. "But then something happened that I didn't plan on. I came to see the suffering that Konoha experienced because of Akatsuki. It reminded me of our early days, being beaten down by those who despised peace. I hated to admit it, but I came to realize that the glorious organization I had been a part of were nothing more than a bunch of high-handed bullies. I had never felt so lost, now I had no idea where to go or who I was anymore. So I focused on being there for you as best as I could without making you suspect. I could see that Jiraiya was treating you well so I tried to make some time for myself. Then I met Sasuke and my world changed even more. For the first time in a long time, I felt complete."

"If you were so content with your new life then why did you come to save me?"

"I still cared for you even though I had my own life. I came because I wanted to tell you the truth. I knew you considered Jiraiya like family and I didn't want you to feel alone." She bowed her head. "At least that had been my intention. But once we ran into Pein it didn't take him long to figure it out. The night he found out about who you were was the night he attacked you for the first time. I then realized just how dangerous it was for you to know and how important it was to keep you two apart. I wasn't planning on telling you in the end, but it appears that he already did."

Daisuke nodded numbly. Sasuke excused himself and Konan waited silently. The silence drew out longer than comfort allowed. "Please say something," she whispered.

Daisuke looked at her, his eyes held a haunted look. "What would you have me say?"

"Something, anything, just let me know what's on your mind."

Daisuke shook his head. It was all too much to make sense of. He felt all sorts of things but didn't know how to say it. His fingers curled into fists and he trembled. Angry tears welled up in eyes and the flood of emotions finally broke through. "How could this be happening to me? I'm the son of the worst villain in history! All my life I wanted to meet my dad, talk to him, get to know him, ask why he abandoned me. And he tried to kill me and tortured me nearly to the point of insanity! He hates me! And now I hate him! The very person I had wanted to be like. I…I just can't take it!" He hugged his knees to his chest and cried.

Konan hugged him as best as she could, he sobbed against her shoulder. "And strangely I feel bad about it too," he continued softly. "I didn't mean to take you away, to separate you two. He really loved you, I could just feel it. You have no idea how much pain I've caused him. I…I've never felt pain and suffering like that before. I'm afraid of him mom, I'm afraid to see him again."

Konan cried as well. "I know how scary this seems, but it's really going to be alright. I'm happier where I am now. Pein is the one stuck in the past. Are…are you angry with me too?"

Daisuke pushed away and wiped the tears away on his sleeve. "Not really. I'm more annoyed with Jiraiya, but I can understand why he did what he did. But this time…" He fidgeted. "Could I live with you?"

She nodded with a small smile.

"I have another question, I tried to get Lady Tsunade to tell me but she insisted it should come from you." He rubbed his eyes. "What is wrong with my eyes? Back there something happened, I can't really explain it."

"Pein has the rinnegan, and as his son it looks like he's passed it on to you."

Daisuke stared silently. He had heard stories about the legendary rinnegan, most of them sounding too fantastic to be true. Then things were beginning to make sense. "So I did destroy the base, didn't I?"

She nodded again. "I think its safe to say that you impressed us both, such power with no training. All the same, I think you should learn how to use it before you completely wear your eyes out."

"Lady Tsunade said it will be some time before I can start training again. But she did say I would be released next week. I'm so sick of this place."

A knock sounded at door and Sasuke poked his head through. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's a very angry and anxious Hokage waiting out here for his turn."

Konan and Daisuke laughed. Konan kissed the top of his head before leaving. "We'll talk another time. Just be sure to keep quiet about the truth, not everyone knows about it."

Naruto rushed in, his wife and daughter calmly following behind. Naruto grabbed his hands. "Are you alright?!"

Daisuke gasped in pain, one of the IV needles had popped out. Naruto noticed and quickly let go. One of the monitors beeped and Tsunade came in to fix it, kicking Naruto back into a chair. "Now settle down before you make things worse! I won't have you hurting my patients."

"But what about hurting me granny?" Naruto scowled. "I'm still healing too."

"Something tells me you'll be just fine. You have ten minutes before his next dose so make it quick."

Daisuke laughed at his pout. "It's great to see you again Uncle Naruto, Lady Hinata, and is this Yoshiko? How old is she now?"

"Four months," Naruto offered her to him. "Would you like to hold her?"

Hinata pulled her back. "That may not be such a great idea with all the tubes around him; she might pull around one out. Another time ok Daisuke?"

He nodded. "I thought you said she looked just like Lady Hinata. I dunno but she looks more like you."

Hinata giggled at Naruto's offended face. "He only thinks she looks more like me, but I agree with you that she resembles her father."

_And just how do I resemble _my_ father?_ Daisuke mused. He hated to think there was anything he shared with him, but he was sure he had inherited more than the rinnegan.

"So how are you really feeling? Don't try to sugar-coat it for me or I'll have you banned as a missing-nin." Naruto demanded. He flinched at Hinata's swat. "I'm only joking! I just wanted to hear the truth."

"You could without resorting to threats," she huffed.

Daisuke laughed. "I'm doing really well. There was quite a bit of damage done to my shoulders and my head still aches from time to time, but other than that I'm feeling great."

"You're lucky you survived Daisuke-kun," Hinata said. "He could have killed you."

"He sure tried," Daisuke scowled, thought about it longer and then laughed. "But now I'm sure he'll think differently about Konoha genins."

Naruto laughed. "I think we all will! Sasuke's wife told me how you were the one who helped us escape."

"She was the one who actually did it."

"But you were one gutsy ninja to stay behind and fight. And I would like to thank you for it; otherwise I would be dead by now. I also brought your name up for consideration with the other Ninja village leaders. And we all agree to bestow on you the rank of Chunin."

Daisuke paled. "That's a very high reward, but it isn't necessary."

"It wasn't just meant as a reward, you've truly earned it. We all agreed that you demonstrated superior skill and strength past that of a genin but worthy of a chunin."

Daisuke thought about it. "Then I accept based on skill. I'd hate to think it was because I was some sort of celebrity."

Naruto and Hinata both looked surprised, then at each other. Daisuke got the feeling he was left out again. "What is it?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Naruto asked. "You are considered a celebrity around here, Sunagakure and in other villages as well from what I hear. You just struck a major blow to Akatsuki when you brought down their main base. No one has ever done that before, let alone found one. You've renewed hope everywhere and because of you it actually looks like we might win this war."

Daisuke wanted to be happy, but he could only imagine Pein's repercussion. _There's no doubt now, he'll come after me for sure._

"Huh?" Naruto leaned closer. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? You don't look so good."

"Are you still causing trouble?" Lady Tsunade huffed as she came in. "You can be such a pain sometimes."

Naruto stood up and puffed out his chest. "I don't have to take this from you. I'm Hokage now."

"But I was Hokage before you," she said jabbing a finger into his chest, deflating it. "And as I recall you made plenty of trouble for me so I'm just returning the favor."

Hinata and Daisuke laughed as they continued to squabble. Despite their heated banter it was still obvious how much they respected each other. Tsunade finally managed to shoo them away and turned towards Daisuke. "But seriously, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine physically," he assured her as she started working on his shoulders again.

"That isn't what I really meant."

"I guess I'm not feeling myself today."

"And I don't suppose you want to talk about it?"

He turned his head away. "Not really."

"You do realize that I can't treat emotional stress directly, but you would feel much better if you let it out."

_That's easy for you to say. _He scoffed internally.

"Would you like me to turn away any other visitors who come to call?"

"For now. I probably just need to get some rest." He rolled onto his side once Tsunade left. His shoulder throbbed slightly and he rubbed it thoughtfully. He still couldn't get Pein's words out of his head. _I will make you suffer beyond anyone else I've ever killed… because you have caused me more pain than anyone else._ As much as he hated Pein, he also felt sorry for him too. It just didn't make sense. How can you pity your enemy? He closed his eyes and forced himself to go to sleep.

**Author Notes:** I am well aware of the real past of Pein and Konan (and ::COUGH COUGH:: Yahiko), but for the sake of the story have simplified it. Please enjoy anyway.


	10. Chapter 10: Fukasaku's Offer

The day before Daisuke's release date he had an unexpected visitor. He was sneaking in a few exercises that Tsunade would be furious about if she caught him. She still felt that he needed rest more than anything, but he was sick of lying in bed.

"It seems you're every bit as rebellious as Jiraiya."

Daisuke nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around and looked about him. The room was empty and the door still locked. He frowned, what was going on? He could have sworn he heard a voice.

"Have you forgotten me already? How terribly disappointing."

Daisuke's eyes rested on a small toad sitting on his bed. He gasped. "Great Sage Fukasaku!"

He gave a quick bow, lost his balance and started to fall over. He had pushed his body just a little too much. He barely kept his hands back; the pressure of landing on them would further stress his shoulders. He would have to just land on his face. He closed his eyes right before impact…which never came. He opened his eyes. The small Toad Sage stood between him and the floor, a small hand on his forehead. He sighed and gently pushed Daisuke back into a sitting position. "There's no need for exercise if it just leaves you weaker."

Daisuke bowed his head apologetically. He was embarrassed to have made a bad impression on the Sage. He had only seen him a few times but never had spoken directly to him. "You honor me with this visit."

Fukasaku looked keenly at him. "I am sorry to hear about Jiraiya's death. I understand that you two were very close."

Daisuke's head remained bowed and he gave a small nod.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," he gently scolded. "Am I to believe that this submissive boy is the very one who not only challenged Pein to combat but lived to tell the tale?"

Daisuke blushed with shame.

"You seem surprised to see me, though I can't see why. Jiraiya had told me you would be expecting me." He paused for a moment. "Though I understand he died shortly after returning to Konoha. Perhaps he didn't get the chance to tell you. I trust you still have the scrolls from the Sand Village." Daisuke nodded. "Bring them here."

Daisuke quickly grabbed them from his bedside and laid them before the Toad Sage. He lifted each one and inspected them carefully. "Again I am surprised to see them unused. And you managed to use the Rinnegan without them?"

Daisuke was beginning to feel frustrated. Why did it always seem that everyone knew something he didn't? "I don't understand."

"What do you think these are?"

"Weapon scrolls from the Sand Village?" Daisuke cursed himself for not looking them over more carefully.

Fukasaku blinked in surprise. "Well, in a way they are. But certainly not in the way you're thinking of. Look more closely."

Daisuke looked them over more carefully. He didn't recognize the usual weapon scroll inscription. He could feel his Rinnegan activate and he could see words he hadn't seen before. He didn't quite understand them but he had a feeling he knew their meaning. "They're training scrolls for the Rinnegan isn't it?"

Fukasaku nodded. "Jiraiya knew the day would come when it would activate on its own. He felt no need to tell you at first because it was unlikely to happen while in Konoha. He intended to wait until it activated on its own. I told him it was foolish to leave this to chance. The Rinnegan is very powerful, there was no telling what would happen once it activated. Even so, I never would have guessed how much control you had over it." He chuckled. "This should make my job quite easy."

"Your…job, Great Sage?"

"Quit calling me that!" Fukasaku rapped his tiny knuckles on the boy's head with surprising force. "Being your sensei is enough formality."

Daisuke's eyes widened up in surprise. "Sensei? You mean---"

Fukasaku nodded. "Yes, you will be coming to Myōbokuzan with me. Your power with the Rinnegan is immense but you still require a great deal of training before you can use it effectively. There are not many who know how to train it, including myself. But with those scrolls we will learn together."

Daisuke was excited. Not only would he train under one of the greatest Toad Sages, but he would be safe from Pein for awhile. No one knew where Myōbokuzan was or even how to get there aside from the toads. He bowed his head. "I look forward to it Sensei."

"We'll leave tomorrow, after we pay our respects to Jiraiya's grave."

* * * * * *

Kisame shifted his feet uncomfortably. He was normally so reserved, but anyone would squirm under the fierce disapproving eyes of the Akatsuki Leader.

"Would you care to repeat that Kisame?" Pein purred malevolently. "I don't think I heard you."

"We've lost our control over Iwagakure's government and our followers have been run out of town."

Pein rose slowly to his feet. "So simply put you have failed to maintain control over your section."

Kisame flinched. "Yes sir."

Pein's eyes narrowed, the Rinnegan activated. "I hate to do this to you Kisame, you have been very useful. It is because of that that I will let you live. Still, a punishment is in order…"

Kisame swallowed hard as Pein raised his hands in a hand sign. Seconds later Pein calmly left the room, shutting the door behind him, closing out Kisame's tortured screams. Without a backwards glance he walked towards his quarters. He entered Konan's room by force of habit and sat on the bed. Somehow being here made him think more clearly. Or it used to, now it just made him miss her more. _I haven't lost her for good, I'll find her again._ He swore to himself. He would have gone to Konoha already if his forces didn't already have their hands so busy. For the first time in a long while the people were fighting back by the masses. Hope had been rekindled in the ninja world, and all because of his son.

He folded his arms, leaned his back against the wall and bowed his head to collect his thoughts. He seethed at the destruction of the Sunagakure base and the loss of Haruhi of the Haunted. Both had been extremely valuable. He hated to admit it but Akatsuki had become weakened. Not only from these losses, but from the increase in resistance. And to think that this had all come about because of some little Konoha genin. He couldn't help but laugh. While he still hated Daisuke, he couldn't help but be proud of him. He far exceeded his expectations and there was the chance that he may even surpass him one day. _It's still very unlikely_, he mused. _Konoha is a village of weaklings. They'll stunt any growth he achieves. But perhaps not, I've already misjudged him. To do so next time could be my undoing. _He closed his eyes, reflecting on the memory of his son's thoughts that had transferred through the Chakra Blade. The boy really had had no idea about his past. Konan had never told him for some reason. That didn't make any sense. Neither did his strong feelings for Jiraiya. What did he have to do with anything?

He fiddled with his ring absent-mindedly. There was still much to do before they would meet again. He had to find someone worthy to replace Haruhi and regain the lost ground. But meet again they would, and their battle would be epic. He smiled with wicked delight. He would leave him alone for now; let his defenses falter before crushing them. He couldn't afford to act so impulsively again. He would bring down the little hero and with that the hope of the entire world.

He held Konan's pillow to his face and breathed in her scent. Then she would come back to him and everything would be just as before. _I can't give you up because you _are_ my weakness. Being God can be such a burden sometimes and you alone kept me strong. _

He rose to his feet and carefully put the pillow in its place. He couldn't afford to waste time, there was so much that needed to be done.

* * * * * * * *

Daisuke said goodbye to everyone else before meeting up with his mother again. Now he and Konan stood at Jiraiya's grave, Fukasaku and Sasuke stood off to the side to give them some privacy. Daisuke knelt down and ran his fingers gently over the cold stone grave marker.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Konan asked softly. "He became your father figure."

Daisuke nodded. "While it bothers me how much he withheld from me, I can't imagine how he could stand my company." Konan looked startled and he continued. "I was the son of a failed student, the worst villain in history. But he tried me like a regular kid. He didn't let my past define me…" he rose to his feet. "And neither will I."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am going with Fukasaku-Sensei, and he will show me how to use the Rinnegan."

Konan looked surprised, apparently she hadn't been told. Fukasaku had had some nerve. "You're…leaving me?"

Daisuke held her hands cupped in his. "Mom, you're needed here, your life is here. I know Uchiha-Sensei will protect you. I have to do this, only the Rinnegan is a match for Pein." He stared into her eyes. Konan could see a glimpse of the former Pein she once knew. It was the same steadfast gaze, one with such unnatural maturity. "You know I will have to fight him again. And only one of us will walk away."

"That is not your burden," she protested. As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew in her heart that he was right. Daisuke was the only true challenge to Pein. Oh why did it have to be that way?

"C'mon mom, cheer up," Daisuke smiled half-heartedly. "Let's not get stuck in the past too. I'll be alright. I'll be safe in Myōbokuzan. Try not to worry about me, please."

Konan nodded. Was this really the same boy who left Konoha for his first mission? No, he had changed, matured, and so very much like the Pein she first met.

He squeezed her hand. "Goodbye mother, I'll think about you everyday. I'll do whatever I can to keep you and Konoha safe."

She gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry I brought this fate upon you."

"This fate?" He asked with a smile. "Pein has unintentionally given me the one tool that gives us a chance. I can't afford to waste it. Besides, I'm getting tired of all the special attention. Fame has been more annoying than I had thought it would be."

He approached the Toad Sage. "I am ready."

Fukasaku nodded. "Let's be off."

Both disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sasuke approached his wife and held her close. "Don't worry he'll be back before you know it."

"You're right." She agreed. She had to give Daisuke room to grow. He may Pein's son, but he wasn't bound to his dark fate. He was going to make his own path and she needed to support that. But all the same she would miss him terribly.

The End

Author Notes: And thus ends part two of the Unfortunate Series! I left the ending open in case I write another one. Not sure if I will, so you're free to make your own ending for the time being. Also I wanted to thank you all for reading this! It's your encouragement that keeps this series going. Also special thanks to Naruto Wiki for their details on jutsus that proved invaluable. Be sure to check out their site!


End file.
